


I wanna get you alone

by devilswhore_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also I'm so sorry, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, those damn pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: Garrett had been texting him progressively flirty messages all night, but this time he’d sent a picture of himself in those damn pants and nothing else. Andrew closed his eyes and imagined Garrett naked on their bed, hands clenched in their bedsheets, sweat-drenched and moaning his name.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	I wanna get you alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is self-indulgent as hell and for some reason the way my brain deals with writer's block is...this. Slightly inspired by a Tumblr post. Title is from Adam Lambert's "Fever"
> 
> Oh this is lowkey a gift to Louise because we both share a love for bottom!Garrett.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry. This is smut and not much else.

Andrew looked over at the clock. 2.32am. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, willing the clip in front of him to edit itself. He and Shane had been working on the new Jeffree series for the last few months, and although they knew it was just the beginning they already had tons of footage to work on. 

Earlier that night they’d taken a break, Shane deciding to practice his makeup skills and doing up half of Andrew’s face when Ryland, Morgan and Garrett crashed in, camera in hand and dressed in the most ridiculous clothes he’d ever seen. As everyone huddled round to check out Andrew’s face and judge Shane’s new-found skills, Andrew couldn’t keep his eyes off Garrett. He was wearing a pair of shiny, colorful pants that made Andrew feel a _way._ Garrett had texted him a mirror selfie of the three of them at the frozen yogurt shop, and ever since Andrew needed to get Garrett alone. But they somehow looked better in person - they clung to his thighs and ass like they were made for him, and Andrew had to clench his fists to stop himself running them all over his body, yanking his pants down, bending him over the counter and-

“Seems like that he needs a little work,” Garrett's voice cut through Andrew’s daydream, making him shake his head and laugh nervously, blushing furiously. He hoped he could pass it off as being embarrassed at all the attention, but no one seemed to notice. He finally locked eyes with Garrett, who was smirking at him slightly, eyes sparkling. Son of a bitch.

“We’ve got to get these clothes off before we infest the house!” Ryland gasped, putting the camera down and hustling Morgan out the bathroom.

“Did you at least bring me back some frozen yogurt?” Shane pouted as he followed them out, leaving Garrett and Andrew alone.

“Hey,” Garrett said, still smirking. Something about that look was making Andrew’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“Hey back,” Andrew grinned. He quickly snapped a picture of them in the mirror, uploading it on Instagram before turning round to steal a kiss. His hands quickly found Garrett’s ass as he deepened the kiss. Garrett gasped and placed his hands on Andrew’s hips, pushing them back until they were up against the counter. Andrew groaned as Garrett kissed down his neck, nibbling his ear and grinding their hips together.

“Garrett! Andrew! Where are you?” Ryland shouted, and they both leaped apart. They both giggled slightly, Garrett bringing his hand up to wipe away Andrew’s smudged makeup. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re doing something gross in our bathroom,” Shane said, walking in with more makeup supplies. Andrew adjusted his pants discreetly and fiddled with the makeup on the counter, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Shane! Of course we weren’t,” Garrett insisted, face flushed and looking at the floor. Shane just looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Anyway, Andrew and I have got work to do and Ryland will literally kill you if you don’t change out of those clothes,” Shane said, already opening up eyeshadow palettes and picking out colors.

“Yes yes, of course,” Garrett said, pausing for a moment, “I’ll see you at home later, Andrew?” he asked.

Andrew shared a look with Shane, who shrugged. “I’ll text you,” Andrew said, smiling sadly, both of them knowing that meant he probably wouldn’t be home. Garrett nodded and kissed him goodbye, swatted out of the room by Shane. 

That was hours ago now, after more practice Shane had suggested they get back to some editing, but now Andrew was tired and missing Garrett. With all the work they’d been doing they had barely seen each other, which usually made him sad but after that evening he wanted Garrett. His phone pinged on the desk. Garrett had been texting him progressively flirty messages all night, but this time he’d sent a picture of himself in those damn pants and nothing else. Andrew closed his eyes and imagined Garrett naked on their bed, hands clenched in their bedsheets, sweat-drenched and moaning his name. 

Andrew swore under his breath and closed his laptop. “You okay?” Shane asked, looking up from his own computer.

“Yeah uh, I think I might have to call it a night. I might actually go home tonight, is that alright?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah,” Shane said, surprise in his voice, “are you sure it isn’t too late?” 

“I think we both know Garrett is still going to be awake,” Andrew said, packing his stuff into his backpack.

“That’s true,” Shane chuckled, “just make sure you’re back tomorrow,” he warned.

“Yeah, of course. Goodnight!” Andrew said, practically running out the door. He pulled his phone out to text Garrett.

_on way home, you still awake?_

Instantly he received a reply. 

_hurry_

\--

Andrew fumbled with his keys on the walk up to their front door, eager to get inside. When he got inside he barely got the door closed before Garrett was on him, pushing him against the door and kissing him fiercely. He ran his hands through Garrett’s hair, tugging lightly, smirked as Garrett whimpered. He flipped them around and shoved Garrett against the door, licked into his mouth, moving his hands down his sides, rutting their hips together.

“Andrew,” Garrett whined, “please.” 

“Please what?” Andrew asked, kissing and licking his neck. Garrett shivered as he sucked on the sensitive spot by his collarbone.

“Please-please fuck me,” he whispered, and Andrew growled in his ear. 

They navigated to the bedroom, still unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other. 

“Clothes off. On the bed. Now,” Andrew ordered. Garrett silently undressed Andrew then himself. He laid back on the bed and Andrew drank in the sight of him, still not used to how beautiful he looked when he was like this - eyes dark, lips wet, hair messy, body flushed. Andrew kissed his way down to his cock, taking it into his hand and pumping up and down steadily as he kissed his thighs. Garrett groaned and pushed his hips up, trying desperately to get more friction. Andrew pulled his hand away and smirked when Garrett whined loudly.

“Andrew, please,” he said, voice cracking. Andrew gripped onto his thighs and took his cock into his mouth, delighting at the sweet sounds coming from Garrett's mouth. Garrett laced his fingers in Andrew’s hair, pulling lightly and moaning as Andrew inched down his cock slowly, hollowing his cheeks on the way back up. He brought his hand up to move with his mouth, glancing up to see Garrett’s face twisted in pleasure, back arched, cursing and moaning.

Andrew pulled away again, Garrett starting to protest before being flipped over onto his front. He got onto his knees as Andrew reached into their bedside table for the lube, settling himself between Garrett’s legs. Andrew ran his hands down Garrett’s back, digging his nails slightly and marveling as his back arched into his touch. He then gasped when he realized.

“Garrett are you-do you...” Andrew trailed off.

“Have a plug in? Yeah,” Garrett said, voice low. 

Andrew’s mouth went dry and his dick twitched. He tapped on it lightly and Garrett moaned. He licked his lips and slicked his fingers up with lube, pulled the plug out slowly. The noises Garrett made were almost criminal. He quickly replaced the plug with two fingers, then three, watching Garrett writhe and moan. He changed paces, deep and slow then hard and fast, Garrett pushing down on him desperately on every thrust.

“Andrew,” he choked out, “please, more.”

Andrew was never one to say no to Garrett, especially not when he sounded like that - voice strained and desperate, like his life depended on being filled up. He put a fourth finger in, pressing down, trying to find that sweet spot. He knew when he’d found it, Garrett arched his back and moaned loudly. Andrew smirked and reached his other hand round to pump his cock at the same time. Garrett was coming undone, groaning, burying his head in his pillow, gasping and moaning.

“Andrew ‘m not gonna last,” Garrett mumbled. 

“Please, please,” Garrett babbled, grinding his hips back onto Andrew’s cock.

“Please what?” Andrew asked.

“Please let me cum,” he whimpered. Andrew waited a few moments, knowing Garrett was holding his breath. Finally he grabbed onto Garrett’s hips, lining himself up and slamming into him hard and fast. Garrett panted and groaned, coming untouched on the sheets. Andrew wasn’t far behind, moaning loudly and coming after a few more thrusts. He went to get a washcloth and cleaned both of them off as best he could, before laying back on the bed. Garrett snuggled into Andrew’s side as their breaths returned to normal.

“Missed you, ‘Drew,” Garrett mumbled, kissing his shoulder.

Andrew smiled and pulled him closer. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, thank you.  
> As Drew used to say leave me a fucking comment I'm very lonely!


End file.
